1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fixing a lifeline against a wall.
The invention relates more particularly to lifelines utilizing a cable or a rod fixed horizontally to the facade of a building, an acroterion, or roof timbers. The lifelines substantially enable the attachment of a mobile element to which is attached one end of a cable. The other end of the cable is connected to a harness or to a belt in order to protect a worker working along the construction from falling accidentally.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Fixing members which are embedded in the facade of the building are generally attached to the lifelines.
Consequently, a sufficient number of such members must be provided at installation time and the members cannot be changed without partly or totally demounting the assembly.
One object of the invention is to provide a device that remedies this disadvantage.
The device in accordance with the invention includes a shackle with a core and two flanges and whose core is adapted to be fixed to a member embedded in the wall, a clip cut and bent to feature a channel section one edge of which is extended by a lug bent so that it is perpendicular to the axis of the channel section and the other edge of which, in the vicinity of the other end, is extended by a lug parallel to the first lug, and two sleeves made from a material with some elasticity and featuring a longitudinal slot enabling them to be mounted on a lifeline, each sleeve being conformed to feature a cylindrical part adapted to be inserted between the channel section and the lifeline and extended by a part which becomes thinner towards its free end, the flanges of the shackle and the lugs each including a hole, the holes being aligned so that a nut-and-bolt fastener can be passed through them.
A fixing device of the lifeline can therefore be replaced, added or demounted without having to demount the lifeline.
In accordance with one detail of construction, the flanges of the shackle are disposed between the lugs.
Finally, in accordance with another aspect of the invention, one of the holes in one of the lugs and the corresponding hole in the flange of the shackle are square and the bolt has a square-section shoulder near its head which can be inserted into the holes. The bolt is therefore held when the nut is tightened, which facilitates attaching the clip to the shackle.
The invention provides for a device for attaching a rod to a wall comprising a clip having a channel section and two parallel lugs, a first sleeve and a second sleeve each having a longitudinal slot. Each of the first and second sleeves have a cylindrical part which is adapted to be disposed between the rod and the channel section of the clip, wherein the clip is adapted to be attached to the wall via the two parallel lugs.
The device may further comprise a shackle adapted to be attached to the wall and the clip. The shackle may have a core which is adapted to be attached to the wall and two flanges which are adapted to be attached to the two parallel lugs of the clip. The shackle may be attached to the wall via a member embedded in the wall and wherein the two flanges which are attached to the two parallel lugs of the clip via a bolt. The two flanges and the two parallel lugs may each have a hole adapted to receive the bolt. The two flanges may be disposed between the two parallel lugs. At least one of the holes of the two flanges and the two parallel lugs may be a square hole. The two parallel lugs of the clip may be arranged perpendicularly to an axis running through the channel section of the clip. The two parallel lugs may each include a hole adapted to receive a bolt. The first and second sleeves may be made from a material with some elasticity. The longitudinal slot of the first and second sleeves may be adapted to receive the rod. The first and second sleeves may have a frustoconical section and a tongue. Each of the rod, the channel section, and the cylindrical part may comprise a circular cross-section. The rod may comprise one of a cable and a lifeline. The wall may comprise the wall of a building.
The invention also provides for a device for attaching a rod to a wall comprising a shackle adapted to be attached to the wall and having two flanges, a clip adapted to receive the rod and having two lugs, a first sleeve and a second sleeve each being adapted to receive the rod, each of the first and second sleeves being adapted to be disposed between the rod and the clip, wherein the two flanges of the shackle are adapted to be attached to the two lugs of the clip.
The invention further provides for a device for attaching a rod to a wall comprising a clip having a channel section adapted to receive the rod, a first sleeve and a second sleeve each having a longitudinal slot which is adapted to elastically receive the rod, each of the first and second sleeves being adapted to be partially disposed between the rod and the channel section of the clip, wherein the clip is adapted to be attached to the wall.